Surplus To Requirements
by MidnightHeir
Summary: The inevitable has occurred. They’ve grown in ways that even Leo couldn’t have imagined, and now, finally they have outgrown him. Leo Oneshot, not the usual fare


**Disclaimer:** I don't own them and I doubt I ever will.  
**A.N: **Flashback - italics

* * *

**_Surplus To Requirements_**

I'm not sure where the time went.

One day they were all so small and cute, clamoring for my attention, guidance or particularly in Michelangeo's case; protection. Now all I see are three individuals who whether separate or together no longer need me. It's odd, sitting on the sofa in the morning, reading a newspaper and knowing that one of my siblings is going to so something foolish. But the stranger part of that is the fact that when said event occurs everything is going to be strangely okay.

And that outcome won't have anything to do with me. If something breaks then its goes to Don to fix it. If Mikey burns dinner he'll empty it out and start again. And if Raph hurts himself he might cuss the room out but he'll bandage it up, learn and solder on. But back to Don: his skills aren't transferable. Sure I've watched Raphael over the years. I can honestly tell you that I admire the way he wields that soldering iron, or can get the number 3 ratchett from the blue tool box without having to think about where the box, or the tool is. I could never do that, and never will learn how to.

Trying to go into any of those tool boxes these days is playing with fire. Don and Raph are so territorial over the things it would almost be funny.

Yes, I've watched all of my brothers grow and evolve.

I've seen Don eclipse us all in every area of our lifestyle. And I say that with a proud smile on my face. When we were younger there were times when I didn't think Donnie would make it. He was so small and fragile, he needed me. Really needed me to make sure he got his fair share off the dinner tray. Then he started to talk, and it was like a light got flicked on. He had a purpose other than to be quiet and play on his own. It's a common misconception that just because Donnie was quiet that meant he was going to be a push over;

"_Mine!" Triumphantly Raphael snatched the piece of pizza from Don's plate ignoring his own full stash. _

_A small frown spread on Don's face. Calmly he reached over the table, placing one hand carefully in the centre of it before selecting the largest slice possible from Raphael's plate. Shoving it into his mouth, a wide smile spread around the juices that ran down his chin and the half stuffed slice that filled his mouth. "Miene" _

Raph never did take things off Don's plate again after that. Yes, Don has grown in ways and by means that no one could predict. But he's never going to be surplus to requirements I've watched him handle himself in a fight. It's beautiful. He's stronger and has more stamina than any of us and I don't think he even realizes it. If he does, he keeps the light under a bushel and just lets Raphael think he's the top of the tree.

But I've seen it all … Don doesn't need anyone watching his back any more, and Raphael doesn't need a pressure release.

It's been two, maybe even three years since Raph's blown his top. And I do mean truly spectacularly blown his lid. My brother has never been the fastest learner but the second he decided to stop relying on everyone else to be his measuring stick he found a peace that even Master Splinter or I couldn't have guided him to. I don't know what it was that gave Raphael his serenity but I'm pleased he's found it. Don't get me wrong, Casey can still use him in a poorly judged fight or random 'Dragon hunt'. I don't know how to fully explain it, something tells me that I could stay here for Raph. But it wouldn't be necessary or for the best. Ever since he started on this rocky path called 'accountability' he's changed. I don't want to take that from him, though to be honest the fight he would put up for it though entertaining would never be worth it in the long run.

It surprises me to say this; but the latent intelligence that Raph possesses is astounding. Under Don's wing is most definitely the best place for him these days and who knows? Maybe in ten, twenty years when I come back he'll have changed again … and that scared, angry brother I had to shelter and protect will be a figment that we laugh about over tea and snacks. I wouldn't want to take it away from him by staying. This 'centred' version of my brother is the person I always hoped he could be. He's earned this.

And that leaves Michelangelo. My baby brother. Well, I say my baby brother but we all know that it was Raph who took special care of him and his needs. I was just the surrogate parent. The one who wrapped cuts and took the heat when Mikey stirred up that proverbial fire in Raph a little too well. Mikey still gets scared every now and then on patrol, but its not as often as it once was. And the recovery time is far faster these days. The days of a clumsy clown who freezes at the worst possible moment are days that have long since passed. He writes now, you know. Mikey, writing, and turning a buck or two out of it. He sends his works into these little competitions and every now and then April receives a cheque for it.

The first time that happened was over four years ago and for a moment we had our hyperactive teenage brother back. Mike's enthusiasm hasn't waned over the years its just matured along with his tastes and desires. He still fights a good fight, but he's realised he doesn't have to go topside to do it. None of us go up there as much as we all once did. These days it's a correspondence course with his writing, he's pretty good and his grades are really rather impressive. I think Casey is doing a similar course in math. They study together sometimes. And if that falls through he's talked about going into children's entertainment, or a half way house with April and Casey. That's if the writing doesn't work out. I think he has aspirations of writing the great American novel, based on the lives of four brothers who fought on an intergalatic scale.

He calls it a supernatural, autobiographical sci-fi.

It's odd to hear Mikey talk on such a grand scale. But Mikey always was a dreamer, a dreamer with a half planned business proposal that might actually turn a profit? None of us saw that. He'd be the silent partner, but the banks think it might work. And hey … I hope it does. If this is the way Mikey wants to save the world then all the power to him. He just doesn't need me to do it.

And I'm going to be okay with that.

I'm certain they'll miss me when I'm gone, but not for the reasons I'd like to think. I can't help them any more, I can't aid in their growth and development. My life is not like theirs and it never will be. My life is constructed around the _need_ to be useful … to help others. Be their brother, their friend, their protector. It's all I've ever known, it's all I've ever done.

And at that precise moment my eyes return to the newspaper I'm reading. There are over six billion people in the world … some of them have it good, some of them have it bad. Some of them are okay, and some of them are going to be.

My brother's don't need me anymore.

But that's okay.

'Cause somewhere out there, there's someone who still needs a guardian angel.

Even if they don't know it yet, that's where I'll come in …

_Complete_

* * *

A Leo oneshot with a _happy_ ending, c'mon did you really see that one coming? Answers on a postcard to that little blue box at the lower left side of the screen, submit review, go button :-P 


End file.
